TOXIC
by Paz-ita
Summary: Onee-shott, haoxanna e yohxmari (aunque no tienen un final muy bonito que digamos jeje), song.fic. con la cancion Toxic


Notas: Este es mi nuevo fic, se llama Toxic (se nota q lo saque de la nueva cancion de Britney Spears ¿no?), va a ser un tipo song-fic, HaoxAnna, e YohxMari, y tal vez un pequeño lime, (se incluye la muertr XD, no piensen mal), bueno espero que les guste.  
  
******************** TOXIC  
  


* * *

  
Ya habían pasado unos meses desde el torneo de shamanes, del cual, nadie salió Shaman King, todos volvieron a sus vida normales, ya saben estudiar, ir a la escuela, Yoh cumpliendo las ordenes de Anna y esta disfrutando de lo lindo XD.  
  
Todo marchaba a la perfección, pero...... había algo que le molestaba a Anna. Yoh se estaba comportando muy raro, salía de clases a deshoras, llegaba tarde a clases, y para salir, se vestía de una manera muy diferente, jeans azules, polera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, mientras que unas gafas obscuras cubrían sus ojos.  
  
La sacerdotisa estaba muy extrañada por este comportamiento, ya que pese a tal acción, Yoh seguía comportándose de la misma manera de siempre con ella, e incluso estaba mas cariñoso.  
  
Un día como cualquiera, una vez terminadas las clases, Anna se encontraba buscando a Yoh, ya que debían ir a su casa y este no aparecía por ningún lado, entonces recordó que su prometido le había dicho que el día de hoy estaría con Manta, entonces dejo de preocuparse, sin embargo, justo por ahí, pasaba el pequeño enano, y el verlo solo le extraño mucho a la itako, quien se acerco a el, y le pregunto por su prometido.  
  
Oye enano cabezón, ¿no que Yoh estaba contigo? – pregunto seria y algo asustada  
  
¿Conmigo?, no Anna, es mas hace tiempo que no salimos en las tardes – confeso el pequeño  
  
Sin decir ni una palabra mas, Anna salió corriendo en busca de su prometido por toda la escuela, pero se topo con la escena mas desagradable que pudiera presenciar; Yoh besándose con ¿Mari?  
  
Te extrañe mucho – dijo Mari terminando de besar a Yoh con una sonrisa Yo también – le contesto el shaman pero con un semblante mas serio Escucha Mari – empezó Yoh – aunque haga esto yo,,,quiero a Anna y.... – fue interrumpido por Marion, quien junto los labios de Yoh con su dedo índice  
  
No digas nada, solo déjate llevar – le dijo muy sensualmente para luego besarlo de la misma forma  
  
Anna miraba la escena, completamente paralizada, Yoh se había rendido ante el beso, el cual se volvía cada vez mas intenso, el shaman gozaba con los labios de su amante, y eso enfureció aun mas a la itako.  
  
El beso termino, e inmediatamente se acerco Anna para mandarle una gran cachetada a Yoh:  
  
¡Esto es lo que haces todas las tardes ¿ne?°!!! – se volteo y miro de pies a cabeza con indiferencia a Mari  
  
Espera Anna puedo explicártelo!! – el shaman intentaba disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por Anna, quien se acerco demasiado a el, con la respiración agitada diciéndole:  
  
No te preocupes, sigue disfrutando, nos vemos luego mi querido prometido – le dijo ironica y sensualmente, marchándose, no sin antes mirar con desprecio a ambos chicos q por cierto, lucían atónitos.  
  
Lo que ninguno de ellos supo, fue que alguien mas había visto la escena, con el mismo sentimiento de odio y dolor que Anna; Hao estaba ahí. El era el novio de Mari, la cual lo engaño con su hermano gemelo, grave error, desde ese día, Anna y Hao, cambiaron totalmente sus vidas, se convirtieron en chicos rebeldes, Anna, se maquillaba exageradamente, se vestía con ropas, negras,¿rockeras? Y sensuales, con escotes, tiñéndose el cabello cada dos semanas y llegando muy tarde a casa, la razón?; hacia lo mismo que Yoh hizo con ella, salía a seducir a diferentes muchachos, para calmar su pena y en parte como una venganza, porque sabia que Yoh ahora se sentía muy mal.  
  
Por otra parte, Hao se comportaba e la misma manera, se vestía a lo rokero, a menudo se iba a distraer a los bares mas cercanos y a seducir chicas, hasta que finalmente, un buen día, a Hao y a Anna se les ocurrió la misma idea, sin ellos saberlo.  
  
Anna se vistió de la manera que actualmente acostumbraba, y se dirigió laboratorio mas famoso de la ciudad, llamado * TOXIC*, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, robo el acceso que permitía entrar en la sala privada, hasta que lo logro, se introdujo en aquella sala en la que tan solo había una simple mesa, en cual había un pequeño frasco, que contenía una especie de liquido verde; veneno, se dispuso a tomarlo, pero se topo con la mirada de Hao, quien estaba al lado de ella, con el mismo propósito.  
  
Ambos se miraron, no se sorprendieron, y se podría decir que se adivinaron el uno al otro lo sucedido, se sonrieron y se aliaron en el mismo plan, Anna tomo el pequeño frasco, con una cara llena de odio y de rencor, y partió con Hao, hacia la salida del laboratorio.  
  
*** EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HAO Y MARI  
  


* * *

  
Oye Mari ¿qué parece un poco de acción? – pregunta Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de pasión  
  
La aludida sonrió de la misma manera y respondió sensualmente en su oído – me parece perfecto  
  
Baby can't you see I'm calling A guy like you Should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm fallin  
  
There' no escape I can't hide I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm lovin' it  
  
De esa manera, ambos se dirigieron a su habitación entre besos y caricias, Hao trajo dos copas de champaña, para brindar y disfrutar mas, la pasión que estaban a punto de realizar. El joven le entrego con una picara sonrisa, la copa a la chica, quien con la misma sonrisa la tomo y sensualmente bebió un sorbo del licor, al hacer esto, la sonrisa de Hao aumento aun mas, pero de diferente manera, su sonrisa era maliciosa, pasaron unos segundos, y se pudo ver a Mari caer lentamente al suelo, Hao se agacho para sentir su respiración, pero ya no había nada que hacer, la chica ya no respiraba;  
  
Too high Can't come down Losing my head Spinning round a round Do you feel me now  
  
Vaya, funciono mejor de lo que pensé – dijo Hao – fue buena idea poner el veneno en la champaña  
  
Whith a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And i love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
*** EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ANNA  
  


* * *

  
Yoh vio a Anna sentada mirando el televisor y decidió acercarse a ella, para empezar a besar su mejilla y morder su oreja, Anna sonrió maliciosamente y le siguió el juego, Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, para luego bajar por su cuello y desabrochar lentamente su camisa, Yoh sonrió maliciosamente al sentir la mano de Anna bajar por todo su abdomen lentamente de una manera muy sensual.  
  
It's getting late To give it up I took a sip From my devil cup Slowly It's taking over me  
  
Too high Can't come down It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now  
  
Cuan do parecía que la itako iba a llegar mas allá del abdomen, lo agarro del pantalón y lo tiro muy fuertemente al suelo, haciendo que Yoh quedara medio desmayado, luego se puso encima de el y lo beso nuevamente, para luego sacar de su bolsillo, el frasco con el veneno, introdujo este en la boca del shaman c una maliciosa sonrisa, luego junto los labios del difunto shaman king, para después darle un corto beso y salir corriendo de la casa.  
  
UIT a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And i love whath you do Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Anna llego a un bar, donde la esperaba Hao, lentamente se acercaron y se besaron con pasión, luego se besaron apasionadamente, luego se seoararon y digieron:  
  
Espero que no me defraudes amor – y luego volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo – por supuesto que no – sonrieron y siguieron con su rutina de besos, para luego ingresar al bar, y tomarse unas copitas (no crean que se curaron), luego de un buen rato de beber, subieron a la moto de hao, en la que pasearon a gran velocidad.  
  
Taste of my lips and having fun  
  
I'm intoxicated now I think you'll love it now I think i'm ready now I think i'm ready now I'm intoxicated now I think you'll love it now I think i'm ready now  
  
Anna y Hao seguían su paseo, iban a muy alta velocidad, muchos policías, intentaron detenerlos, pero ellos los burlaron fácilmente, y asi se la pasaron toda la noche paseando y disfrutando su nuevo amor  
  
AND I LOVE GAT YOU DO, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC...  
  


* * *

  
NOTAS: que les parecio?, espero q les haya gustado, se que estuvo algo sadico, (mucha muerte ¿no?),pero quería buscar una manera diferente para unir a Hao y a Anna, en fin espero que les haya gustado, me despido, matta ne!!!  
I 


End file.
